


Quality Time

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, Thace is a good Dad, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace comes to take Krolia's sons to the training hall for some boy time, and her daughters stay in the nest for some girl time.





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the ninth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the eighth story. Regris is 10, Lotor is 9, Ezor is 7, and Acxa and Keith are 4.

Story Nine - Quality Time

Regris and Lotor were crowded around their mom's door, waiting for their brother to join them. The three boys were going to go play fight in one of the training halls with Thace supervising them, while their sisters spent time together with their mom watching over them. When it seemed like Keith wasn't coming, Thace entered Krolia's nest room, scooped up the four deca-phoebe old kit, and carried him out of there with the other boys following him.

Keith was being held upside down over Thace's shoulder. He was excited to go play fight his brothers, but he had been intent on taking his mom's knife. Thace had interrupted his mission and swept him away before he could snag it. He looked at his brothers and grinned, showing off his small fangs.

Regris and Lotor grinned back at Keith, Regris stroking his cheek stripes with his tail, causing Keith to purr softly. He loved when his cheek stripes were stroked, especially by Antok's or Regris's tail.

Soon, they were at the training hall, and Keith was set on his feet by Thace, who stepped over to the wall to supervise the kits without getting  drawn into the fight. Keith, Regris, and Lotor grinned at each other before they tackled each other.

%%%

Ezor and Acxa were in their mom's nest, painting each other's claws. Krolia smiled at her daughters. She had been surprised when Ezor asked if she and Acxa could paint each other's claws and didn't have any problems with it. In fact, she joined them.

Ezor painted Acxa's claws a pretty violet color, and Krolia helped Acxa paint her sister's claws a light blue that matched one of her stripes. While her daughters' claws were drying, Krolia painted her claws magenta, which matched the bottom part of her hair. Careful of her drying claws, Acxa cuddled up next to her sister, nuzzling her neck and purring to her.

Suddenly, Krolia's data pad dinged. Unable to pick it up, she simply opened up the message and saw a picture of her sons play fighting. Keith, Regris, and Lotor had somehow managed to get Thace to join in on their play fight and had pinned him. The picture had been taken by Antok, who had come by to see which training rooms were open for use by the Marmora agents.

Krolia couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Thace being pinned by her three sons. Ezor looked at her mom. "What's so funny, Mama?"

Krolia waved at her data pad. "Your brothers convinced your Daddy to join them, and they pinned him."

The two girls came over and looked at the picture. They smiled at their brothers being sneaky and cuddled against their mother. Krolia was happy and knew her sons would be tired as would Thace. There was no doubt that the four of them would be napping in the familial nest that afternoon.

Fin


End file.
